Lockette
Lockette is the Pixie of Portals (Pixie of Direction in the Nickelodeon dub), thus knowing her way anywhere. She has a hair clip that transforms into a scepter which helps her point people in the right direction. Bloom often finds herself lost and is constantly on a journey to discover the secrets of her past throughout the series (Or 'has many hidden passages in her heart'). Lockette not only helps Bloom find her way physically, but also emotionally, as Bloom tries to discover her true self and connect with her power and family. Some people believe that Lockette might also have the power to open magical portals to other worlds. She is Bloom's bonded pixie. Personality Profile Being the second youngest of the Winx' pixies after Piff; her feelings get hurt easily. In Season 3, she seems to have a dislike for Sky due to the brainwashing incident but she forgives him (but still becomes protective of Bloom). She also helps Bloom through all her emotional turmoil in Season 3. Appearance Winx Club Lockette has pink hair resembling Tecna's with even cut-straight bangs and teal-green flower hair pins. Her skin appears to be fair in color while her eyes are green with purple eyelashes. Her lips are pinkish in tone. Lockette wears a pink laced dress with a blue keyhole shaped tie and green-blue lace up boots. Her wings are light blue and swirl/curl inward on the ends. On some occasions, Lockette changes her outfit to a yellow sun dress, which may be another outfit that she has. Pop Pixie opened up in Episode 22]] Transformation Lockette gains a hairclip on the right side of her head. She wears a purple dress with many ruffled pieces of cloth and a green ribbon in the center. She gains lilac see-through gloves that end at her elbow with flowery pieces, along with green sandels with a single purple flower piece and blue platforms. Her wings are light blue, light purple, and silvery-pink. Civilian Lockette's civilian outfit consist of a light pink tee-shirt with a green collar and button section, a multi-layered pink skirt going darker in tone on each layer, with a band-like belt at the top being a dark magenta color. Pink ruffled cuffs on each wrist, an upside down green-yellow heart shaped key in her hair, and below the knee light purple socks and green shoes. Picnic Lockette wears a light pink long sleeved shirt with sky blue lining and magenta buttons, along with a sky blue belt-piece connected to a multi-layered ruffled purple skirt. She also wore a green backpack. Swimsuit Locket wears a fuschia pink tank-top with an orange flower clip at the top, connecting a blue string which wraps around her neck. At the bottom of her top is a blue and green diamond segment. She wears a matching bottom piece. Camping When camping, Lockette's hair seemed to be a bit loose on the sides and not as smooth as it normally is. She wore a monkey head hairclip; along with a light purple tank-top, green-multi necklace piece, and an orange bracelet. She also had on an orange pair of bottoms. Pajamas Lockette wears a cloud and crescent moon shaped hairclip, a blue and yellow ruffled themed tank-top and a pink-purple pair of bottoms. Sweatsuit Lockette's sweatsuit is lilac and pale pink themed. Winx Club Season 2 She first appears as a prisoner of Darkar who tries to escape with Aisha's help in the first episode of the season, but is caught and imprisoned again by him. Darkar later tries to interrogate the Pixies for information about the Codex and Lockette nearly gave up, till Chatta forbid her from doing so. After being freed from Darkar she bonds to Bloom and goes to stay to Alfea with her. She and the other Pixies later fell prey to a homesickness spell and almost showed Darkar the location of the Pixie Village, but were healed by Bloom on time. When fake-Avalons spell turned Bloom into dark-Bloom, Lockette did not understand her friends' behavior and eventually tried to stop Bloom from taking Codex of Alfea. She also companied Bloom and others, when Faragonda sent them to vacation. Season 3 Lockette in season 3 does not appear as often as she did during the course of the previous season. But she helped the Winx find the Faragonda trapped in a tree. Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Lockette came to Bloom to join the mission of finding the Lost Kingdom and went with her to the Tree of Portals at the Pixie Village, but remains at the Pixie Village while the Winx go to Obsidian as the dark energy of that realm would have been fatal to the Pixies. Season 4 Lockette only appears once in season 4 in the episode 2 "The Tree of Life" where she is captured by a monster along with other pixies (excluding Piff whose nightmares fed the monster's powers). Like other pixies, she does not company Winx on their search for the last fairy of Earth. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure Lockette (along with the rest of the pixies) only make a small appearance while setting up lanterns but get attacked by the Trix. Lockette is frozen after the attack. Season 5 It is unknown if Lockette or the other Pixies will appear in Season 5. PopPixie Personality Profile Lockette is a sensible and cautious Pixie who is meticulous and tidy. Organization is her strong point and she does not like playing it by ear because when something unexpected happens she gets flustered; which makes her nervous and touchy, lose her self-confidence and get into trouble. Her friends know her well and try not to upset her, with the exception of Chatta though who enjoys upsetting Lockette. She is very intelligent and sensitive and always ready to help anyone in trouble. If things do not work out as planned, Lockette would not admit she was wrong and is quite stubborn. Although she is not prepared to admit she was wrong, she is ready to go to any length to show that she was right. Lockette who is generally shy and cautious then becomes overconfident and ends up complicating matters. Powers and Abilities during her transformation sequence]]As a PopPixie, her powers increase and she can open magical passages and find whatever is hidden. She battles with Rex. Gallery Category:Pixies Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Pop Pixie Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:PopPiXie Character Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Bloom Category:Lockette Category:Comics